


hugh grant from notting hill

by amarillecer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bookworm!Marvin, Fluff, Librarian!Whizzer, M/M, Marvin is a nerd, Sassy Whizzer Brown, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillecer/pseuds/amarillecer
Summary: whizzer takes up an unorthodox job, and finds exactly what he's looking for in a nerdy man who happens to be a regular at work.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	hugh grant from notting hill

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is my first time writing in a year, so i'm a bit rusty. but i hope u like it !! leave a kudos or a comment those mean a lot :D enjoy reading !!

The air had the faint scent of books and wood when Marvin stepped into the city library. Yes, the same library he goes to and studies at every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. The same library that houses the boy he could only dream about asking out, with fluffy hair and a lean figure. The same library he’s called his second home.  
  
_It’s 5 pm. And there’s still no people?_ Marvin wondered to himself. The city library was usually filled with couples kissing in the back corner or on the off chance, a few bookworms genuinely interested in reading books in the vintage area.  
  
Marvin stepped inside and was instantly greeted by a familiar face behind the counter. Whizzer smiling and raising his hand ever so slightly to address the shorter gentleman’s presence. Marvin gave a slight smile and began heading for the back area so he could focus on reading instead of wasting away time watching Whizzer work, because God knew how much that man was distracting. But little did he know Whizzer thought the same of Marvin. The man who hides behind a pile of books and constantly checks out a new one every week. He’d let his cart pass by wherever he’d stay and often linger around the bookshelves he’d be around and act as if he’s about to bring something home when he’s actually too lazy to read anything.  
  
_5 pm, on a Thursday. How predictable._ Whizzer thinks to himself as he checks the wall clock to see what time his regular clocked in.  
  
Whizzer then gathered the books laying on the counter and put them on his trusty steed of a metal cart to put them back into place. He scoots to the areas farthest from Marvin so that he can slowly move closer as his books lessen, maybe spend a few minutes with the handsome lad. He walked steadily and quietly, inching closer to Marvin who’s created a wall of books around him like he always does. Whizzer couldn’t help but smile at how the man would ruffle his hair once in a while, or how his eyes would disappear when he smiled. He couldn’t help but imagine kissing the lips that move with every word he reads as if he were memorizing each and every line.  
  
He recalls the first time he met him, when Marvin was borrowing a book for a subject and he nearly stamped the book instead of the card because he was such in awe of the navy blue polo Marvin wore that fit him just perfectly and complimented his eyes so well. Oh God and his scent. The smell of sea foam that could lead him to daydream for weeks about how they could lay on the beach together, just the two of them. (Little did he know that that navy blue polo shirt was the only stylish thing in his closet as he always came back in horrible plaid polos and ugly khaki trousers.)  
  
“Name?” Whizzer questioned filling up the usual form and refusing to look up, his mind focused on doing his job.  
  
“Excuse me? Hello? I need your name for this, thing?” Whizzer was waving his hands, pointing at the computer and until he stopped to look at the gentleman whose mind was definitely elsewhere.  
  
_Oh. Okay. I’ll give you a pass for not paying attention._ Whizzer thought to himself.  
  
“Oh shit, sorry. Uh, Marvin.” Marvin snapped out of his daze and focused on the man whose eyebrow was raised.  
  
“You got an ID or something Mr. Marvin with no last name whatsoever?” Whizzer was using his usual playful and cunning tone so the man could lighten up. He then willingly handed his driver’s license with a slightly awkward chuckle and brought his hands to the back of his head, scratching away his anxiety.  
  
“Yeah, thanks Marvin. Uh, get this back next Friday, maybe? Is that, uh, good?” Whizzer raised his pitch at the end of the questions he could have sworn he wanted to faint then and there. He should be composed not a blubbering mess, what the hell was up with this guy? He then ruffled his hair and grabbed the stamp all while taking quick glances at Marvin.  
  
“Hey, uh, shouldn’t you stamp the card not the book?” Marvin chuckled at how Whizzer was about to stamp the cover of the book instead of the Library Card at the back.  
  
“Oh fuck, sorry.” Whizzer could feel his ears getting hot with how clumsy he was.  
  
“Oh yeah no problem. Thanks for the stamping, uh, see you next Friday then?” Marvin nodded to Whizzer, smiled and made his way out of the building leaving Whizzer to criticize himself for being so clumsy as opposed to the usual confident façade he put on.  
  
But right now, he was zoned out, staring at the direction of nowhere in particular ‘til he locked eyes with Marvin for a quick second when he noticed the boy staring at him to which he smiled and watched his eyes squint when the library regular smirked back. Whizzer continued to stare at Marvin while pushing his cart which led to him accidentally hitting the corner of his table, the sound of which made him jolt and snap back to what he was doing.  
  
“Are you trying to get my attention, Whizzer?” Marvin put his book down and grinned at Whizzer who started to tug at his own collar.  
  
“Why exactly would I try and get your attention, sir? It’s just the cart. It’s not very functional anymore. See? It’s wonky.” Whizzer once again dawning his cunning tone began pushing and pulling the cart and shaking it just to prove a point.  
  
“Stop trying to look cute, and perhaps get back to work.” Marvin squinted, for real this time, at Whizzer who continued to stare doe-eyed.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Whizzer snapped out of his trance and quickly picked up the books that fell over when his cart hit the table’s corner.  
  
“Sorry, again.” Just like their first encounter, he wished he could mentally beat himself up at how many times he proved his clumsiness to Marvin, slowly pushing his chances of asking this man out further and further.  
  
“Wait, can you take a seat for a bit? After all there aren’t any couples making out for you to ward off.” Marvin took a quick glance around, pushed the available chair with his feet and set his book down. He then supported his head with his hand and stared at the man whose mouth hung slightly open shocked at his invitation.  
  
“Uh, yeah? What’s up?” Whizzer was anxious, this was the first time this has ever happened and he was afraid, why this is happening now. He flipped his phone over and over again to relieve his stress, not breaking eye contact with the masterpiece that sat before him.  
  
“What exactly is a pretty boy like you doing in a ratty place like this?”  
  
Whizzer turned red at the statement and opened his mouth as so to speak but nothing escaped his lips. He took a moment to think of a snarky remark and then opened his mouth, “Could say the same for you. What’s a pretty boy like you doing in ratty clothes like those?” Whizzer began to relax and leaned back into his seat, a grin slowly plastering across his face as he felt rather proud of himself for his remark.  
  
“Excuse me?” Marvin looked at what he was wearing, yet another plaid button down and khaki trousers.  
  
“I am not dressed in ratty clothes, and I was trying to be nice.” Marvin scoffed at how Whizzer’s cheeky grin literally would not fade from his face, and a slight chuckle even emerged from the tiny lips of the man.  
  
“Your attitude makes flirting much harder, Whizzer.” Marvin quipped, and brought his book back up to seal himself off from the librarian.  
  
Whizzer was absolutely speechless. His mouth moved but nothing escaped it. It was like watching a mime trying to speak. Marvin couldn’t help but lean in closer and smile at Whizzer who started ruffling his own hair to relieve the tension in the area.  
  
“Sit down’s over by the way you can go and work. You look like a deer in the headlights.” Marvin winked and nodded his head in the direction of the counter and proceeded to read like the conversation never happened. “Still, a pretty deer though. If that makes sense.”  
  
_A PRETTY DEER? MARVIN WHAT THE FUCK._ Marvin’s cool just evaded from his body but no matter, Whizzer stood and carefully put back his chair. He pushed the cart, mindful of the table’s edges as to not bump it once more. He put back all the books quicker than he planned to and spent no time slacking to stare at Marvin. He couldn’t. Not with the statements he’s made. He carried out his job to work now, and ask questions later. In nearly no time, he had put back all the books and was seated behind the counter where his desk resided. He unbuttoned his collar as he felt constriction near his throat.  
  
_So he IS gay. I mean not to say we can’t be gay nowadays, I’m gay. But he’s gay and my type. And I’m gay and HIS type._ Whizzer couldn’t believe his ears. He looked up to check if the boy was reading or just staring at him like he’d expect him to.  
  
Marvin was still by the table Whizzer left him at, next to the vintage lamp just reading and occasionally ruffling his hair. He was always ruffling his hair, but Whizzer did that too. Kind of a cute quirk if you’d ask him. He loved noticing every single aspect of him that he could, staring at him in awe of how perfect this bookworm was. How he was present every single week and has these specific mannerisms that just showed how dedicated he was to reading. How he furrows his brows when he speaks and how he likes to set his book the stand to play with his left wrist that contained his silver watch. Whizzer just stared at the man who started to text and smile at his cellphone, but then he quickly looked away when Marvin locked eyes with him and waved. For someone who signed up to become a librarian in hopes of finding a bookworm boyfriend, this is not what he hoped to happen AT ALL.  
  
Whizzer then took out his phone from his pocket to check the time. 7:46. The library should be closing up before the clock ticks 8, so he began cleaning his desk and arrange the papers on the counter. He started to make his second round of book returning, occasionally stopping by tables to pick up the books lazy library goers left at their tables instead of walking a few steps to put it at the return pile.  
  
He takes his time as Marvin is still completely immersed in the book he’s reading and he’s the only person left in the library. Maybe this was Whizzer’s chance of hanging out with the lad. After all, Marvin did mention that he was flirting with him.  
  
“Hey, Marvin? The library’s closing at eight, maybe you have somewhere else to be?” Whizzer stood at the edge of the table and smiled slightly.  
  
“Do you want me to leave?” Marvin cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows at the man.  
  
“Didn’t say that. I just meant I’m gonna start cleaning up, and maybe that could disrupt your whole sacred book reading business” Whizzer clarified with a mocking tone and begun waving his hands around Marvin’s table.  
  
“If that’s the case I can help you. After all, I’m the only person here” Marvin stood up and looked around if he was in fact alone with Whizzer.  
  
“You sure? This whole cleaning thing might not be your scene,” Whizzer was pointing to nowhere to show that there were still things to do, but he didn’t want to ruin the chance he had with Marvin. “Though it appears you already have your dirty clothes on in case you get stains.” Whizzer pointed up and down at Marvin’s get-up, emphasizing how hideous he looked, because he really did.  
  
“Ha ha. I get it, make fun of my clothes. Come on, I’m serious. The faster we do this, the faster we get to leave.” Marvin smiled and reached out his hand, with Whizzer agreeing (Like hell he’d pass up the chance to feel Marvin’s soft hands). Their fingers were soon interlocked and their hands fit together perfectly like they were made for each other, but Whizzer's work was afoot so that quick little spark of touching faded as they let go of each others hands, but the two began talking about each other’s lives while the bookworm decided to sit down at the corner of a table and the librarian, seemingly doing his job, started to put books in their proper placement.  
  
“What else do you do beside nerd out behind books? Doesn’t look like you have a social life to me.” Whizzer asked Marvin without looking at him, focused on what he was doing. Marvin rested his head on his right arm and followed Whizzer with his eyes.  
  
“I do have a social life. I have two wonderful friends who I hang out with and drink coffee with.” Marvin replied shifting his legs.  
  
“Perhaps you don’t have a social life. Which is why you’re projecting onto me.” Marvin snarked and put his hand on his chest. Whizzer turned and leaned back on the bookcase while crossing his arms,  
  
“Well, I do. I go to bars often. Party, drink, and all that very fun stuff.” Whizzer then began dancing as if he were at the bar to prove a point.  
  
“So a party guy. Which then leads me to my question that you never answered. ” Marvin smiled and supported himself by holding the edges of the table. “What is a pretty boy like you doing at a ratty place like this?”  
  
“Okay fine. I came here in hopes of getting a bookworm boyfriend because God knows how much I’d die for my very own Hugh Grant from Notting Hill.” Whizzer started to walk and push the cart towards the next aisle of bookshelves.  
  
“Huh.” Marvin started stroking his chin and a chuckle escaped his lips. “Any luck so far with your Hugh Grant fantasies?” Marvin followed Whizzer just trailing a bit behind and running his hands through the books.  
  
“No, not yet.” Whizzer smirked and looked at Marvin whose mouth was just hanging agape.  
  
“I’m KIDDING.” Whizzer laughed and put back the two remaining books and made his way to the counter to finish up the remaining tasks. “I’m here with you now. You’re quite the pretty boy in ratty clothing.”  
  
“You know, you keep dissing me about my choice of clothing. Maybe you’d like to dress me up some time?” Marvin put his elbow on the counter while holding his phone in his other hand.  
  
“Mister Marvin, are you asking me on a date?” Whizzer focused on what he was keeping expecting a joking remark from the shorter gentleman.  
  
“If you’d like it to be.” Marvin taunted. Think of it as a corgi (yes, the height) doing his best puppy dog eyes but still managing to be coy about it.  
  
“If you’d ask me properly maybe I’d say yes.” Whizzer looked up to see a doe-eyed Marvin staring back at him, smirking.  
  
“Alright then.” Marvin leaned closer to Whizzer.  
  
“Whizzer- wait what’s your last name?” Marvin’s eyes followed Whizzer as he stepped out of the booth to start turning off the air-conditioning units.  
  
“Where do you live?” Whizzer, dodging the question, began walking to the far corner of the library, his long strides making it hard for Marvin to catch up.  
  
“Not really far from here. Why?” Whizzer turned off the first air-conditioning unit and started to make his way to the second.  
  
Marvin stopped in his tracks for a moment to let Whizzer notice that he wasn’t trailing behind him anymore. Whizzer walked back when he noticed Marvin stood still in between the two bookshelves.  
  
“Marvin?” Whizzer asked, slowly stepping closer to the lad who had his hands in his pockets and his head down.  
  
“Huh? Oh yeah no I’m just, trying to think of a nice date for you, pretty boy.” Marvin looked up and smiled to be greeted with a stunned Whizzer standing a few meters away.  
  
“You know, calling me pretty boy won’t make me fall in love with you that quickly. I hear that all the time.” Whizzer started stepping closer to the man who then turned so his body was facing him.  
  
“Won’t make you fall in love with me? So what’s with the cart-bumping and long stares? Not to mention the red ears when I say something witty.” Marvin inched closer to Whizzer who stopped in his tracks.  
  
“Okay that’s, that’s fair.” Whizzer chuckled and stared at Marvin’s eyes who seemed to take in every feature of his face. “But I do appreciate you hanging around. I think it’s cute how your eyes get lost when you smile.”  
  
“Is that, a compliment? I don’t think you’re capable of giving compliments.” Marvin faked looking shocked and crossed his arms on his chest to lean on the bookshelf right next to him.  
  
“Or how you play with that silver watch of yours a lot? I notice things, Marvin. So if you could be a fucking gentleman and ask me out already, that’d be great.” Whizzer put his hands in his pockets and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Well, to be fair, Mr. Whizzer with no last name whatsoever, I like how you ruffle your hair.” Marvin smiled. _Okay, this is getting a bit cheesy. Ask him out already Marvin._ He started to walk closer to Whizzer who began walking towards him as well, it was like one of those dramatic scenes from movies where you’d expect the world to slow down and the lights around them to dim, only for a spotlight to be shone on them.  
  
Straight out of a movie, I tell you. I guess Marvin just didn’t expect Whizzer to cup his face and kiss him all of a sudden, because the way his eyes were open for the first two seconds of the kiss were evident of how in disbelief he was.  
  
But when the shorter man finally snaked his hands to the back of the boy’s head to bury his hand in the taller man’s hair just like he always did to himself, it was cute, and stunning. Something you’d expect from other couples at a library, you know, the ones that go specifically to make out? Except more romantic of course, just definitely not something you'd expect from the librarian and a bookworm. Alas, here it was though: sweet, innocent, chaste.  
  
“Okay, uh. Did not expect that.” Marvin awkwardly chuckled as he pulled away and Whizzer’s face instantly dropped.  
  
“Oh God, did I just ruin our moment? Fuck, I-I’m sorry.” Before Whizzer could step away, Marvin just pulled in close once again to capture his lips into yet another kiss, that made his heart flutter and his stomach filled with butterflies as something just tugged inside of him. _Mental note: his lips taste like strawberries._  
  
“Not at all, Whizzer. Not at all.” Marvin pressed his forehead on Whizzer’s, and sighed.  
  
“Can I take you out on a date?” Marvin breathed out as Whizzer chuckled and interlaced his finger’s with his very own handsome bookworm.  
  
“Yes, you can take me out on a date.” Whizzer kissed Marvin’s forehead and guided him to the front of the library so they could make their own ways home. He let go of Marvin’s hand to write down his number and sign it with two kisses.  
  
“I like you. Like a lot.” Marvin blurted out as he read Whizzer’s phone number off of the little paper he had just been handed.  
  
“I like me too. I think you’re pretty swell though.” Whizzer smiled and locked his arms with Marvin and turned off the lights as they exited the giant hall.  
  
“Wait since you got me, are you quitting being a librarian?” Marvin asked while laughing as the two made their way down the steps and onto the street lights a few yards away.  
  
“Of course not silly, I have to find a reason to see you three days a week.” Whizzer faced Marvin, and Marvin moved a few hairs from his face to give him a quick peck before turning around to walk in the direction of his car.  
  
“Wait! Whizzer! Does this mean I’m Hugh Grant from Notting Hill?” Marvin, raising his voice to make sure the taller gentleman would hear him.  
  
“I don’t know! But does that mean I’m Julia Roberts?”

**Author's Note:**

> so ?? what did u think ?? (also if u didn't catch it, julia roberts is pretty woman, so marvin calling whizzer pretty boy is an ode to that) ill try to write more soon !! follow me on twitter @creesetianborle ok bye mwah


End file.
